Caps have traditionally adorned wearers' heads for a variety of different reasons, such as for warmth or to shield the wearer's eyes from the sun. One type of popular cap worn today takes the shape of a traditional baseball cap, i.e., a cap like that worn by the members of a baseball team. A baseball cap basically comprises a generally hemispherically shaped crown with a substantially flat brim that juts out from the crown above the wearer's eyes when the cap is worn. While caps of such design are often associated with the sport of baseball, the baseball cap design has received widespread popularity for other purposes, such as for caps to promote athletic teams of other sports like football and basketball, for caps to promote a sponsor company or product, or as caps just for general wear and usage.